


Vingt-cinq

by Jainas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Ninjas - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ninja ne pleure pas. Genma, Hayate, et comment survivre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vingt-cinq

Genma s’était levé ce matin-là avec comme un mauvais pressentiment lové au creux du ventre, mais tandis qu’il accomplissait sa routine matinale, il choisit de l’ignorer.

Sembon ? Ok.

Kunaï dans les semelles des sandales ? Ok.

Uniforme ?  Ok.

Bandeau Frontal ?

Genma recentra légèrement le nœud. Bandeau ok.

C’était la première chose qu’il avait fait le jour ou il était devenu genin : mettre son bandeau à l’envers, plaque sur la nuque et nœud devant. Après tout personne n’avait dit qu’il ne pouvait pas, avait il répliqué avec le plus grand sérieux à Aoba qui le regardait comme s’il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. Raidou s’était juste contenté de rire et de faire remarquer que comme ça il ressemblait à une ménagère avec son fichu sur la tête, mais avec toute la dignité qu’il pouvait à l’époque rassembler –ce qui n’était pas beaucoup moins qu’aujourd’hui d’ailleurs- Genma l’avait dédaigneusement ignoré, et finalement l’habitude était restée, devenant sa marque de fabrique au même titre que l’éternel sembon au coin de sa bouche.

 

Bon. Programme de la journée : petit-déjeuner avec Raidou, visite éclaire à Hayate pour savoir si la mission de la veille s’était bien passée, et puis évidement le tournoi. Il y aurait le jeune génie Hyuuga, l’un des gosses d’Asuma, un jeune Aburame –il était curieux de voir le combat, les Aburame n’avaient pas un style très flamboyant mais leurs batailles étaient souvent des exemples d’efficacité et de précision. Il y avait aussi les trois du Sable, et évidemment le gamin Uchiha de Kakashi.

Et puis aussi le gamin-renard, un autre des gosses du Copy nin…

De beaux combats en perspective, il aurait parié son sembon porte bonheur là-dessus… Et avec un sourire il songea à Raidou qui lui serait dans la loge des Kage. Un grand honneur, certes, mais aussi un poste ennuyeux si tout se passait bien, et lui-même aurait une bien meilleure vue sur les combats.

 

Mais quand il atteignit leur point de rendez-vous habituel, il su que quelque chose n’allait pas, pas du tout. Le visage de Raidou était bien trop pâle sous sa cicatrice.

« C’est Hayate. Viens. »

Genma le suivit par-dessus les toits, en une course qui lui sembla durer une éternité mais ne dû pas en réalité dépasser les cinq minutes.

Une fois sur le toit ravagé par la technique du Croissant de Lune, il du se faire violence pour ne pas s’arracher a la poigne ferme de Raidou qui avait enserré son poignet entre ses doigts gantés, et aller vomir.

Le combat datait de plusieurs heures, le sang avait eu le temps de noircir au contact de l’air nocturne. Nakame était tombée à une dizaine de pas de son maître, et le cordon écarlate de la garde qui passait sous la lame était une parodie grotesque du sang qui s’était échappé du corps d’Hayate.

Où peut-être était-ce normal. Hayate, Nakame… il y avait une certaine logique interne…

Raidou relâcha sa prise, le visage inexpressif, mais toujours aussi pâle. Genma se contenta de rester là, immobile, à fixer le corps.

Ils savaient que ça arriverait un jour ou l’autre… Lui, surplombant la dépouille d’Hayate. Mais pas si tôt…

Les médecins lui avaient donné encore six mois, peut être un peu plus ; jusqu'à deux ans s’il cessait d’être un ninja. Mais lui demander d’abandonner Nakame… il aurait été plus simple de le tuer sur le champ. Hayate n’était vraiment lui-même que lorsqu’il commençait à danser sous la lueur blafarde de la lune, sa précieuse lame en main, comme une extension de son corps, un membre supplémentaire et létal.

Alors seulement il cessait de tousser, pour un temps, jusqu’à ce que la danse s’arrête.

Le créateur de la danse du Croissant de Lune avait mis quinze ans à la parfaire. Hayate n’avait que six mois, et chaque fois qu’il tirait Nakame du long fourreau sombre, il mourrait un peu plus, mais en même temps il commençait à vivre.

 

Genma avait immédiatement apprécié le jeune jounin. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui, une sorte de sérénité qui chassait le pathétique, une façon de sourire qui disait « et après ? ». Il n’aurait pas supporté de rester en sa compagnie sinon… il côtoyait bien trop de cadavres pour s’encombrer d’un vivant qui était déjà mort à l’intérieur. Mais le jeune jounin était vivant, de compagnie agréable.

Une fois, juste une, Hayate avait craqué.

Genma l’avait tenu jusqu’à ce que les sanglots brefs se calment, jusqu’à ce que sa respiration retrouve un peu de régularité.

« Tu sais gamin, tu pourrais mourir demain… »

Hayate l’avait fixé sans vraiment comprendre.

-Ou après demain, ou le jour d’après. Tu aurais pu mourir hier, qui sait… et moi aussi. Et Raidou, et Aoba, et Kakashi… Nous sommes des ninjas, et nous pouvons mourir n’importe quand, c’est comme ça. Peut-être que je mourrais avant toi finalement…

Il lui avait jeté un coup d’œil et Hayate avait lentement hoché la tête.

\- Oh, et si c’est le cas, je ne veux pas de fleurs blanches pour mon enterrement –le blanc, c’est une couleur barbante-, et puis je n’ai rien de tellement pur… Il faudra le dire à Raidou, je suis certain qu’il en amènerait rien que pour embêter mon fantôme…

 

Il réalisa qu’il avait agrippé l’épaule de Raidou, fort, et il essaya de desserrer ses doigts sans succès. Il y aurait certainement une marque, mais Raidou ne battit pas d’un cil, et referma sa main sur celle de Genma, la serrant jusqu'à l’écraser.

Il avait vu des massacres bien pires, et en verrait encore, mais il ne pouvait empêcher le goût de bile dans sa bouche en observant la plaie unique au travers du torse et du ventre d’Hayate.

Quelque part a l’arrière de son esprit, le ninja en lui fit remarquer que la blessure était bien trop déchiqueté pour avoir été causée par une lame, ça ressemblait plutôt à un jutsu de vent, avant d’ajouter plus doucement que la mort avait dû être instantanée, Hayate n’avait sûrement rien sentit. Sûrement.

La voix composée de Raidou le tira de ses pensées.

« Regarde les traces de la Danse. »

Les tuiles avaient été arrachées sur une longue traînée par le jutsu de vent, mais au milieu on distinguait nettement la trace d’un immense arc de cercle.

« … Tu crois ? 

- Viens. »

Et Raidou l’entraîna sur les toits, plus haut, toujours plus haut jusqu'à ce qu’ils se tiennent en équilibre sur les tuiles sombres, surplombant la zone du combat et les jounins qui faisaient cercle autour du corps d’Hayate.

Et, s’étalant comme un négatif sur le toit ravagé, la trace de la dernière Danse d’Hayate. La trace parfaite d’un Croissant de Lune.

 

-

 

Un anbu dit quelque chose qu’il ne comprit pas, et les jounins rassemblés commencèrent à se disperser.

Genma reconnu la queue de cheval violette d’Hyourin, la sœur d’Hayate. Elle se tenait droite, les poings refermés sur la garde de Nakame, et Genma ne trouva rien à dire – mais il n’y avait rien à dire - et se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule si frêle soudain, et de murmurer « Tu sais que tu peux venir quand tu veux. Nous boirons le sake à sa mémoire. »

Le masque d’animal se tourna vers lui, et hocha lentement la tête. Les yeux derrière les trous étaient secs.

 

\---

 

Ensuite, tout ce passa dans une espèce de flou artistique. Plus tard il se rappela vaguement la réunion à la tour de l’Hokage, la décision de poursuivre le tournoi. Peut-être même avait il pris part aux discutions, mais il n’en était plus vraiment certain.

Puis ce fut le tournoi, l’arrivée remarquée du gamin-renard – par tout les dieux comment pouvait il espérer devenir un _ninja_ en portant une couleur aussi voyante que le _orange_? - et la défaite surprenante du gosse Hyuuga. Puis le forfait un peu louche du marionnettiste du Sable, l’abandon du fils de Shikatou malgré sa presque-victoire face à la kunoïchi du Sable et finalement l’arrivée en fanfare de Kakashi est de son élève – pas à dire, le copy nin savait toujours aussi bien soigner ses entrées.

Et, en plein milieu du combat, l’attaque du Son, allié à ceux du Sables.

 

A partir de là, Genma se battit sans réfléchir, plongé dans le moment. Il rejoignit Gai et Kakashi dans les gradins après avoir couvert le départ du jeune Uchiha lancé à la poursuite du démon du Sable.

Il se battit sans penser à Raidou, qui avait été dans la loge des Kage, et bordel, c’était _Orochimaru_ , et maintenant ce dernier se battait avec Sandaïme-sama. Et quand à Raidou…

Il se battit sans penser, jusqu'à ce qu’il n’ait plus un seul sembon sur lui, puis au corps à corps enfin, kunaï contre kunaï, kunaï contre chair.

 

Et quand ce fut finalement fini, après qu’Orochimaru ait pris la fuite, après que la dépouille du vieil Hokage ait été enlevée dans un silence dense comme de la poie, après que le corps presque sans vie de Raidou ait été retiré des ruines de la loge, il se tint sur le toit de l’hôpital, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

Et tandis que sous lui, dans les entrailles du bâtiment les médics s’escrimaient a garder son meilleur ami en vie, la pluie se mit à tomber.

 

Et l’eau qui coulait sur son visage n’était pas des larmes, non.

Il ne pleurait pas pour Hayate et Hyourin, pas pour le vieil homme. Il ne pleurait pas pour Raidou. C’était la pluie.

Il pleuvait.


End file.
